


My Backwards Walk

by DarkVictory



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: I do NOT know how to tag this story, I mean a REAL asshole, M/M, Rick is an Asshole, all out war aftermath, grim, negan must die, post-season 8, serious but with a fluffy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkVictory/pseuds/DarkVictory
Summary: Jesus disobeys Rick's orders and the consequences are dire, so Daryl has a tough decision to make.





	My Backwards Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a song by Frightened Rabbit. It's the kind of love song I think Daryl could get on board with, considering it has the line "you're the shit and I'm knee-deep in it." 
> 
> (Also, Rick is an asshole. Like, a really big asshole. So he might seem kinda OOC. But I do believe he would act this way when it comes to his decision to keep Negan alive. Rick has been a ruthless and brutal dictator before, let's not forget. He does not take well to his orders being disobeyed. There's a reason the TWD fandom coined the term "Ricktatorship".)

*******

The single shot rang out through the streets of Alexandria, putting everyone on high alert immediately. Everyone frantically searched the community and took hasty head counts, looking for the source. 

By the time they found Negan dead in his cell, Paul was already outside the gates, disappearing into the woods. 

***

“You can’t do this,” Daryl spat.

“The hell I can’t! He’s lucky I’m not out there right now, trying to kill him!” Rick paced angrily, making a circuit through the kitchen, dining room, and living room, ignoring Michonne’s attempts to stop him.

“Kill him? You can’t be serious!”

“He directly disobeyed my rules!” Rick roared.

Daryl blocked Rick’s path. “You’ll protect a killer—the guy who killed  _ Glenn _ in front of us all—but execute a friend who’s protected us, who’s fought for us?”

“I said I’m not gonna kill him, relax—“

“No, you’re just gonna banish him from Alexandria—“

“No, not just here, all the connected communities. If any one of them welcome him, they will be cut out of our alliance. No more trade, no more help with defence.”

Daryl took an involuntary step back. “What? You can’t do that, man—“

“Yes, I can. I am in charge. And everyone is going to learn that,” Rick seethed. “There has to be consequences for this, so no one tries to pull something like this again.”

“Consequences,” Daryl said flatly. “For disobeying you. Sounds a lot like Negan, Rick.”

Rick pointed a finger in Daryl’s face. “Don’t, don’t you fucking dare—I am not—“

“Maybe not, but you’re heading that way with this decision.” Daryl looked grim and resigned. “If that’s your final word in this, I’m outta here, then.”

“Yeah, fine,” Rick sighed. “Cool off, take some time, you’ll see I’m right—“

“Naw, Rick, I mean I’m outta here for good. If Paul’s banished, consider me banished too.”

Michonne's eyes widened. “Daryl, no.”

“You would leave over this?” Rick demanded. “Leave  _ us?” _

“Yeah,” Daryl said simply.

Rick pinched the bridge of nose, obviously holding back his anger. “Look...I know you have a...thing...for Jesus, but don’t throw away us, your  _ family _ , on a crush!”

Daryl couldn’t stop the blush spreading over what felt like his entire face, but was determined not to run away from this conversation. “It’s not just a crush. And it’s not just about that. You know I never agreed with keeping Negan alive and I damn well admire Jesus for doing what I was too scared to do. And now with your reaction…” He shook his head. “I just realized...there’s no place for me here anymore. If that’s the way it’s gonna be.” He walked to the door. 

“Daryl!” Michonne ran to him and hesitated before hugging him fiercely. “I don’t know how to talk you out of this...and I’m not sure I should.” She let go of him sadly. 

As Daryl pulled open the screen door, Rick said in a low tone, “I’m not messin’ around, Daryl. He’s not welcome anymore and if you walk out that gate, neither are you.”

Daryl didn’t even hesitate to walk out the door.

***

It was easy for Daryl to track Jesus through the woods, until the trail suddenly stopped. While he looked around for a new trail, Jesus dropped out of a tree behind him.

“Daryl, what are you doing out here? I could’ve shot you.”

“Nah, you wouldn’t. You don’t kill someone unless you’re sure they’re an immediate danger.”

“Or if they’re locked up in a cell, all helpless?” Jesus asked wryly.

“We both know Negan is always a danger and never helpless, whether he’s locked up or not.”

“I’m glad you’re cool with what I did.”

“I’m not, not really,” Daryl said testily. “We had a plan, Paul. We were biding our time. Did Maggie know you were doing this?”

“No! Not at all. I didn’t want either of you to know, so you could have plausible deniability and not get into trouble for it.”

“But why’d you do it? Why’d you ditch our plan?”

“Because he’s still dangerous, and we didn’t have time to wait.” He sighed at Daryl’s confused look. “When I was in Alexandria last week, I made a point of chatting up some of the people who had been guarding Negan. I had a bad feeling about it and I was right. More than one of them said stuff about how maybe he wasn’t so bad, and it was pointless to keep him locked up and maybe he could help the community.”

“The hell? Who said that? How could they forget what he’s done?”

“They spend hours guarding him and Negan is smart. And persuasive. He got hundreds of people to follow him and I was worried he might be able to charm his guards. I was right, and it made me realize he will always be dangerous and was better dealt with sooner than later. So I did it. If you wanna hate me for it, that’s fine—“

“I don’t hate you, relax. I was just pissed you dumped the plan, but I get why now.”

Jesus suddenly realized how much gear Daryl was carrying. “I don’t get why you have so much stuff.”

“I left,” Daryl said simply.

Jesus knew he wasn’t just talking about a day trip. “What, why?”

“Rick banished you. From all the communities.”

“I figured as much. I didn’t plan on going back to Hilltop; I left a letter for Maggie.”

“So I told him if you were banished then I was too.”

“What? Daryl, no. The whole reason I did this is so you or Maggie wouldn’t have to. I knew if I told you about Negan working his guards you’d kill him immediately and I knew there would be harsh consequences for it. I didn’t want you to get kicked out of your family so I did it myself.”

“But I agree with what you did. So I couldn’t stay. Not with the way Rick was talking.”

Paul winced. “How bad was he?”

“Terrible,” Daryl said bluntly. “I told him he was turning into Negan.”

“Oh, I bet he loved that.”

“Oh yeah. But he needed to hear it.”

“Well, I’m sure if you wait a couple weeks he’ll have cooled off and you can go back—“

“Paul, no. I left, and I’m not going back, I’m staying with you.”

“But I’m telling you you don’t have to!”

“And I’m telling you I want to!”

Jesus looked taken aback. “You...want to?”

Daryl suddenly felt shy and just gave a small nod.

“But you can’t possibly put me before your family…”

“It didn’t occur to you that you’re family too?”

“Well, not  _ important _ family. Maybe a second cousin or something.”

“No way. You gotta know you’re so much more.” Daryl hesitated, looking away. “At least to me.”

“Daryl… it’s been sweet of you to put up with my flirting, but it’s hardly a reason to leave your family—“

“Well, what about love?” Daryl said, exasperated. “Is that a good enough reason?”

Paul looked astonished. “What? You…”

“Jeez, you’re dense, I thought you woulda caught on long before now,” Daryl muttered, walking right up to Paul, putting a hand in his hair and pulling him in for a brief kiss. When he pulled away he rested his forehead against Paul’s. “Wherever you’re goin’, I’m goin’ with you.”

A smile slowly spread across Paul’s face. “I would love that. I feel like I’ll probably drive you crazy in just a few days, but hey…”

“I’ll let you in on a little secret,” Daryl whispered, their foreheads still touching. “I  _ like _ it when you drive me crazy.” 

***

**Author's Note:**

> I'm merrymerricat on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
